Early Arrival
by phandrea
Summary: Phil goes to a house party while Dan is left to his own devices at their apartment. As the night progresses, Dan gets caught by Phil doing the do [very loudly] in his bedroom. WC: 1,443 Rating: Mature (adult-oriented scenes, strong language and suggestive material)


I came home early that night. I was supposed to be there at eight, but the party cut short and I was able to get a train ticket for six.

I knew Dan was home. All of our friends were at that party.

I climbed up the stairs and threw myself on my bed, closing my eyes.

After a while, I started hearing small noises.

It wasn't anything drastic, just casual moans and sometimes mumbles.

Dan was home. I knew that. Had he brought home a girl?

Listening through the wall, I heard Dan moaning.

"Phil..." I blushed. Was he moaning my name? I snuck out of my room and held my ear close to his door. "Phil, faster." Covering my mouth, I giggled.

"Who's there?" My eyes widened.

I darted back to my room and shut the door, turning my laptop on.

I heard shuffling and Dan's door open.

He knocked on my door twice before I answered.

"Dan? Sorry, I came home a bit early." I could hear him tense up in the hallway.

"Can I come in?" I mumbled a yes and he opened the door slowly. I blushed. His hair was messed up and his belt was hanging off, a boner concealed by black jeans.

I looked back into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and his lips were swollen.

"P-Phil? What did you hear?" He whispered, and I paced over to him.

"I heard everything." I purred into his ear. He shivered and gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "You should be more quiet when you jerk off, love."

He stepped away and smirked, crashing his lips into mine.

Our teeth grazed and our tongues fought for dominance. We panted and growled, moving towards my checkered bed. I straddled Dan, taking off his jeans and my shirt.

We stopped for a while. I looked into his brown eyes and smiled, slowly taking his t-shirt off. He smiled back, his cute dimples making my heart do the flippy-over thing.

"Phil?" I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Yes, Dan?" He blushed quite a lot and looked away.

"I love you." I told him I loved him too and started kissing down his neck.

His quiet moans made the bulge in my boxers grow noticeably, poking Dan's leg quite often.

I rubbed my hands down Dan's stomach, slipping my fingers under the elastic of his underwear and tearing them off. I kept kissing and sucking on his chest, leaving marks that would be hard to explain later. Eventually, Dan pushed my head to his dick.

I giggled and started licking it slowly.

I started off at the tip, sucking and kissing. I moved on to the shaft, sucking on the veins. I traced back up and slowly taking him all in. He gripped the sheets as I got to the base, sucking faster and faster.

"Phil..." He moaned my name, only stronger than before. I took my hand up to his penis and started stroking it while I sucked, going quicker every time. Dan screamed, making me cum before he had even touched me.

This man was magical.

He released into my mouth, shaking and quivering under my hot breath.

"Dan," I said as I took off my boxers. "Turn around, baby."

He did as I said. I lubed up one finger and gingerly stuck it in his ass, thrusting it slowly. He groaned loudly. After a couple of minutes, I inserted another finger and another and another, until four fingers were being thrust in an out of Dan.

"Phil, please." He breathed onto the pillow. "I'm ready."

"Okay. I'll go in slow baby." I got on top of Dan, my dick outlining his asshole. I put it in slowly at first, and after a while I began fucking him.

He moaned and shook, my dick grazing his prostate.

He screamed my name, both of us releasing into the bed.

I kept on going. I fucked him hard.

As I pushed in, Dan was getting closer and closer to heaven. We were panting like pigs now, our faces red and shiny with sweat.

I groaned and spilled my seed into him, flopping down on the bed next to him.

He was facing me now. I traced flowers and letters on his back, smiling at his stunning beauty.

I came home early that night. I was supposed to be there at eight, but the party cut short and I was able to get a train ticket for six.

I knew Dan was home. All of our friends were at that party.

I climbed up the stairs and threw myself on my bed, closing my eyes.

After a while, I started hearing small noises.

It wasn't anything drastic, just casual moans and sometimes mumbles.

Dan was home. I knew that. Had he brought home a girl?

Listening through the wall, I heard Dan moaning.

"Phil..." I blushed. Was he moaning my name? I snuck out of my room and held my ear close to his door. "Phil, faster." Covering my mouth, I giggled.

"Who's there?" My eyes widened.

I darted back to my room and shut the door, turning my laptop on.

I heard shuffling and Dan's door open.

He knocked on my door twice before I answered.

"Dan? Sorry, I came home a bit early." I could hear him tense up in the hallway.

"Can I come in?" I mumbled a yes and he opened the door slowly. I blushed. His hair was messed up and his belt was hanging off, a boner concealed by black jeans.

I looked back into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and his lips were swollen.

"P-Phil? What did you hear?" He whispered, and I paced over to him.

"I heard everything." I purred into his ear. He shivered and gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "You should be more quiet when you jerk off, love."

He stepped away and smirked, crashing his lips into mine.

Our teeth grazed and our tongues fought for dominance. We panted and growled, moving towards my checkered bed. I straddled Dan, taking off his jeans and my shirt.

We stopped for a while. I looked into his brown eyes and smiled, slowly taking his t-shirt off. He smiled back, his cute dimples making my heart do the flippy-over thing.

"Phil?" I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Yes, Dan?" He blushed quite a lot and looked away.

"I love you." I told him I loved him too and started kissing down his neck.

His quiet moans made the bulge in my boxers grow noticeably, poking Dan's leg quite often.

I rubbed my hands down Dan's stomach, slipping my fingers under the elastic of his underwear and tearing them off. I kept kissing and sucking on his chest, leaving marks that would be hard to explain later. Eventually, Dan pushed my head to his dick.

I giggled and started licking it slowly.

I started off at the tip, sucking and kissing. I moved on to the shaft, sucking on the veins. I traced back up and slowly taking him all in. He gripped the sheets as I got to the base, sucking faster and faster.

"Phil..." He moaned my name, only stronger than before. I took my hand up to his penis and started stroking it while I sucked, going quicker every time. Dan screamed, making me cum before he had even touched me.

This man was magical.

He released into my mouth, shaking and quivering under my hot breath.

"Dan," I said as I took off my boxers. "Turn around, baby."

He did as I said. I lubed up one finger and gingerly stuck it in his ass, thrusting it slowly. He groaned loudly. After a couple of minutes, I inserted another finger and another and another, until four fingers were being thrust in an out of Dan.

"Phil, please." He breathed onto the pillow. "I'm ready."

"Okay. I'll go in slow baby." I got on top of Dan, my dick outlining his asshole. I put it in slowly at first, and after a while I began fucking him.

He moaned and shook, my dick grazing his prostate.

He screamed my name, both of us releasing into the bed.

I kept on going. I fucked him hard.

As I pushed in, Dan was getting closer and closer to heaven. We were panting like pigs now, our faces red and shiny with sweat.

I groaned and spilled my seed into him, flopping down on the bed next to him.

He was facing me now. I traced flowers and letters on his back, smiling at his stunning beauty. (●´ω｀●)


End file.
